In My Head
by darensgirll
Summary: They've always hidden their feelings, always covered up all of their pain. What if this time you could really get inside of their heads? Ricky/Adrian, hints of other characters.
1. Chapter 1: Ricky

**A/N**: I tried to capture Ricky and Adrian in a sense of their physical actions and then what they'd be thinking in their minds. Their love is sort of different, they usually hide their feelings for each other (especially in the first season), so I decided to try and capture that. The story is written in POV's, every chapter alternating from Ricky to Adrian. The parentheses are their thoughts (obviously), it'll be easier to understand once you read. Enjoy, reviews are love!

**Disclaimer**: NO, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, because if I did, Ricky and Adrian would be together right now. Oh, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Ben's baby. *rolls eyes*

Ricky

"Ricky." He said shaking her hand with a soft grip.

"Ricky...?" She let go of the grip he had on her hand and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I was...distracted." He quickly took his eyes off of the latina's more-than-full ass. "It's Underwood. Ricky...Ricky Underwood."

"I'm Adrian." She said shaking his hand yet again. "Adrian Lee." Quickly pressing her over-glossed lips together, she let go of his hand and headed in the other direction.

"You comin' or not?"

He bit his lip and followed in her direction. "Comin'."

-

"This is your car? It's nice." He peered his head around the inside a little bit.

"My mom's boyfriend helped her pick it out." She said, tapping the exterior of the car with her manicured nails. "He did a good job, right?"

"Boyfriend?" Ricky looked at Adrian's expression, still gazing into the car's interior. "She's not.."

"Married? No." Adrian gulped and swallowed. "I-I've actually never even met my father."

"Geez, I wish I never met mine." He laughed and it put a smile on her face.

"Is he strict?"

"Ha, wish he was."

Adrian didn't exactly know what he meant by that, but she laughed along anyway. He thought her laugh was sexy.

(Get in my pants already.)

He felt himself getting hard just looking at Adrian. "Uh, let's sit in the car."

"Why?"

(Because I wanna fuck you, stupid.) "Uh, we could just talk."

She quickly agreed and clicked the keys to unlock the doors. "Whatcha waiting for? Jump in."

(Say it again, you're sexy.) He giggled, instead and watched her ass as she sat down on the leather seat.

"I like your hair." He said, grabbing a strand of her raven-colored locks into his hand.

"I can see." She giggled.

"It smells good too."

Was he really holding her hair up to his nose?

"Thanks, I try." She said in a flirty yet sexy way that made him want her even more than he already did.

(Cut to the chase and let me get some.) "You're really pretty, 'ya know that?"

"You think so?" She looked up at him, a grin on his face.

"You're beautiful." He meant it. Surprising himself, he actually took time to look at her and realized that he actually did think she was absolutely beautiful.

"Well, thanks, you're not so bad yourself. For y'know, a drummer." She twirled a strand of her hair as she said that, leaving Ricky to bite his lip nervously.

(Now you're askin' for it.) "You're a majorette, y'know, that's pretty sexy if you ask me." He grabbed one of his drumsticks from his back pocket and mocked the way Adrian twirled her baton.

"You're doing it wrong, other finger." She placed her hand over his, guiding his fingers in the right direction.

(I really wanna kiss you right now.) "Oh, it's that way?" Ricky knew which way to twirl the baton, he must've watched the majorettes practice a thousand times while he was on the field.

Adrian let out another sexy giggle and he wanted to go in for it. He grabbed a strand of her hair closer to her ear and carressed the side of her face, leading her eyes to meet his.

"You were gonna kiss me." She said, looking up at him before his lips could touch hers.

(That I was, jackass, but you stopped it.) "Guess not anymore." He said with a pouty look on his face.

"Come here." She said giddily. She grabbed his face and pushed it into hers, their lips quickly locking together.

(That's more like it.) "Wow." He looked up at her after she finally seperated her lips from his.

"Yeah." She sighed. He liked her sighs. They were cute and something about them made him tingle inside. He didn't exactly know where, but he made it a mission to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Adrian

**A/N**: I tried to capture Ricky and Adrian in a sense of their physical actions and then what they'd be thinking in their minds. Their love is sort of different, they usually hide their feelings for each other (especially in the first season), so I decided to try and capture that. The story is written in POV's, every chapter alternating from Ricky to Adrian. The parentheses are their thoughts (obviously), it'll be easier to understand once you read. Enjoy, reviews are love!

**Disclaimer**: NO, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, because if I did, Ricky and Adrian would be together right now. Oh, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Ben's baby. *rolls eyes*

Adrian

She remembers how long it's been since she's seen him. Two days, 21 hours and five minutes.

She goes to her desk and digs around for the piece of paper that was handed to her exactly two days, 20 hours and five minutes before then.

"Looking for something?" Her mother, Cindy startled her from behind.

"Get the fuck out, I'm cleaning." She didn't bother to look back.

"Okay. But I'm leaving for the airport in ten minutes, I came to say goodbye."

"Bye. Out of my room." Adrian still didn't look back.

"I love you, Adrian."

"Where's my money?"

Cindy tossed an envelope onto her bed. "There's 500 for the week, baby. You don't go too crazy." She approached her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, cha cha."

(When will the dumb bitch realize I don't like being called 'cha cha' anymore?) "Bye, have a safe flight."

And the door closed and so began the search.

-

"H-hello?" A sleepy Ricky spoke into the phone.

"I know it's late, look, but it's-"

"Hey Adrian." He suddenly sounded more awake.

(I'm so glad to hear your voice.) "Look, let's cut to the chase, you wanna be fuck buddies or not?"

Ricky couldn't possibly decline that offer. A girl as hot and clever as her only came around once in a blue moon. "I'm down with it."

(I'm 'down with it' too as long as I get to be on the bottom.) "I know we barely got to finish our conversation the other day, I had to go home and help my mom and-"

"Don't even say sorry, it's okay."

"Wasn't gonna." (Fine, you got me, I was gonna say sorry.)

"Look, it's late and I'm fucking tired. Band and sex keep me tired as shit."

(Sex? How many other girls do you sleep with?) "Goodnight."

"Bye...fuck buddy." And he hung up.

(The way he said fuck buddy made me smile, although I'd never admit that to him. Ever.)


	3. Chapter 3: Ricky

**A/N**: I tried to capture Ricky and Adrian in a sense of their physical actions and then what they'd be thinking in their minds. Their love is sort of different, they usually hide their feelings for each other (especially in the first season), so I decided to try and capture that. The story is written in POV's, every chapter alternating from Ricky to Adrian. The parentheses are their thoughts (obviously), it'll be easier to understand once you read. Enjoy, reviews are love!

**Disclaimer**: NO, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, because if I did, Ricky and Adrian would be together right now. Oh, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Ben's baby. *rolls eyes*

Ricky

"I don't expect you to give it up to me everyday." He stared at Adrian's big brown eyes as she bit into her apple. "But, three times a week wouldn't hurt."

"You're an asshole. I've given it up to you twice this week." She rolled her eyes and looked away.

(I still think you're sexy and rolling your eyes won't make me turned off.) "Look, I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"You're a horny little fuck? Yeah, I know."

"I wasn't gonna say that."

"Didn't have to." And she got up, taking her bag and her apple with her.

(Please come back.)

He looked around outside, searching for any other girls to go hit on, but none were her. 

* * *

"Wow." That seemed to be the only word to escape his mouth that past hour. Her bed was comfy as hell, and laying there with her couldn't be any sexier.

"Kiss me again." And she obeyed, grabbing his chin and pressing her full lips into his thin ones.

(I like the way she kisses.)

"You know," she said, glancing directly into his eyes, "For just a drummer, you look pretty good naked." (You don't look so bad yourself, majorette.)

"Well, look at me, I work for this body y'know." Ricky pointed to his abs, and Adrian quickly threw herself onto them. (Lay here forever like this, you look pretty.)

"You're turning me on." (And you're doing the same babe, fuck me again.)

"Y'know, it's getting late." He said, checking the digital clock beside her bed. "Cute room, by the way." (The room was a little girly, but if a chick this hot likes it, then it must be okay.)

"You're gonna go already?" She jumped up from the bed she was just sharing with him. (She looks a little sad, but it's okay, that's why it's called 'fuck buddies', not 'soulmates'.)

"It's late, and my foster parents-"

"Foster parents?" She grabbed his arm and he knew he was about to give her an explanation, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"My parents, they were sort of...fuck-ups." He sat down on her bed. "Ever since I was seven I've been in and out of the system, bouncing from house to house and well, you probably don't wanna hear the rest-"

"You're right. I don't. Afterall, you're not my boyfriend." She signaled him to get up from her bed. "It was fun, now go home."  
(She wants me.) 


	4. Chapter 4: Adrian

**A/N**: I tried to capture Ricky and Adrian in a sense of their physical actions and then what they'd be thinking in their minds. Their love is sort of different, they usually hide their feelings for each other (especially in the first season), so I decided to try and capture that. The story is written in POV's, every chapter alternating from Ricky to Adrian. The parentheses are their thoughts (obviously), it'll be easier to understand once you read. Enjoy, reviews are love!

**Disclaimer**: NO, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, because if I did, Ricky and Adrian would be together right now. Oh, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Ben's baby. *rolls eyes*

Adrian

"She's a child. How in the world-"

"It was before you. Before you, Adrian." (Better be, asshole.)

"And now she's carrying your baby?"

"Look," he said, looking into his cup of coffee, "I'm not even into her. She wasn't good." (Not as good as me, huh?)

"Whatever. It's over. She'll just like, abort it or whatever. She can't possibly have a baby at fifteen."

Ricky tuned her out after the word 'abort'. (That asshole totally stopped listening to me.)

"Babe, whatever, it's done." He grabbed her face, which was looking awfully gloomy, and kissed her hard.

Five minutes later, she found herself ripping her tight white t-shirt off to the ground, wrapping her legs around him tighter and tighter.

"Breathe on me harder, that's so sexy." He smiled as he spoke to her. (Your wish is my command.)

The sex wasn't quick anymore like it had been with the others she's been with. It was long and passionate, especially for two people who made the claim to be 'just fuck buddies'.

Then, the question came. She knew it would eventually, especially after weeks of fucking like this.

"Are we friends?" (Let's be more, please!) Ricky grabbed her chin and looked straight into her eyes.

"No." (We are friends, friends who fuck.)

"Adrian." He sighed. "I think you're my friend."

"We're not friends, Ricky. We barely know about each other."

"I know you have a great ass." He smacked it as he spoke. "And great tits and lips and man, the list goes on and-"

"No. We're not friends. I don't even care about you." (I care about you so much that I wonder what's going through your mind right now when you're looking at me.)

"Ouch." He said, placing his hand over his chest. "That hurt a little bit." (He's not really hurt, is he?)

"Shut up and get out, I'm tired."

"Want food?"

"No." (I was starving, especially after sex like that.)

"K." That's all he said, throwing his shirt over his shoulder and closing her room door behind him with a bang. 

* * *

"Look, if you're into him," she began, "I swear, I'll back off." ( I'm not really backing off.)

"N-no, wh-where did y-you even h-hear that?" The shy yet mysterious Amy Juergens flipped her bangs back several times during that sentence, Adrian guessing it was out of nervous habit.

"Around, honey." Adrian pressed her lips together, looking the band geek in the eye. "But if you're not, just tell me, and we'll forget we ever had this convo. Besides, Ricky and I, we're just friends anyway."

"Oh, I- I figured-"

"Besides," Adrian said in a faint whisper as she leaned closer to Amy, "He's not that good in bed anyway." (Okay, so he was good in bed, and that mother fucking bitch would know, since she was carrying his child and all.)


	5. Chapter 5: Ricky

**A/N**: I tried to capture Ricky and Adrian in a sense of their physical actions and then what they'd be thinking in their minds. Their love is sort of different, they usually hide their feelings for each other (especially in the first season), so I decided to try and capture that. The story is written in POV's, every chapter alternating from Ricky to Adrian. The parentheses are their thoughts (obviously), it'll be easier to understand once you read. Enjoy, reviews are love!

**Disclaimer**: NO, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, because if I did, Ricky and Adrian would be together right now. Oh, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Ben's baby. *rolls eyes*

Ricky

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Adrian said as they sat at her kitchen table attempting to do homework.

"Me?" (No, Julius Caesar, faggot, of course you.)

"Yes." She smiled.

"Does my foster mom count?"

"Ricky." Her face stiffened.

"Nope." (She looks sad, but I'm not about to tell her I love her or anything, not like my fucking balls got cut off, they're still here and I'm still a fucking man, dammit.)

"Well, that's cool too, I guess." (Please say it's not cool, make me feel bad, it's sexy when you make me feel bad. I like your pouting face.)

"I mean," he began, "I've never even like, cared about a girl before." (I care about Adrian. I care about Adrian a lot.)

"Y-yeah, same here. Never cared about any guy." (You're lying, baby, you're lying.)

"Not me?" (Please say me.)

"Nope." (There goes your lies again, baby, lyin' through those pretty teeth.)

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not kidding." She quickly looked back down at her textbook, trying to pretend this convo wasn't happening, and all Ricky wanted her to do was look up at him and to at least pretend to care.

* * *

"I'm not breaking off whatever we have, but-"

"But you want to." (Let me finish my sentence, cunt.)

"Adrian, look, I can't just ignore the fact that I'm the father of a baby."

"Sure you can, lots of guys do."

"Lots of guys?" He held the phone closer, waiting for an answer.

"My dad, remember?" (I didn't remember, probably was too busy thinking of getting into your pants when you were telling me.)

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"Look, whatever, go be a father, go have this baby with Amy, have a nice time." (Don't hang up on her, don't hang up. She's just saying that to get you mad.)

"Bye Adrian."

"Bye asshole." (It's still cute whether you call me your best friend or asshole. You're still you.)

He looked down at the phone that he had just hung up and dialed in her number again. (Press send, you pussy, she'll answer, she totally wants you.)

"Hi, you've reached Adrian," her voicemail began, "You know what to do."

(Look bitch, pick up the fucking phone, I wasn't even done talking to you.) "Did you block me or something? Is that even possible on your phone? 'Cuz I know some phones like, have that feature. And I'm hoping yours doesn't. Wait, if you blocked me, could you even like, listen to this voicemail? Well, look, if you wanna talk (you better call me cunt face) you know what to do."

Beep.


	6. Chapter 6: Adrian

**A/N**: I tried to capture Ricky and Adrian in a sense of their physical actions and then what they'd be thinking in their minds. Their love is sort of different, they usually hide their feelings for each other (especially in the first season), so I decided to try and capture that. The story is written in POV's, every chapter alternating from Ricky to Adrian. The parentheses are their thoughts (obviously), it'll be easier to understand once you read. Enjoy, reviews are love!

**Disclaimer**: NO, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, because if I did, Ricky and Adrian would be together right now. Oh, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Ben's baby. *rolls eyes*

Adrian

She's never been the type to cry over a guy. Ever. Sure, she cried when the condom broke after having sex with Mac Rivera at the end of freshman year, but that was only over the risks of what could possibly happen to her.

"Hey cha cha, you in here?" (Stop calling me 'cha cha' you stupid bitch.)

"I'm in here, yeah." She sat at her desk, face down on her textbook.

"Hey love, listen, I've got another flight to Denver tonight and I've gotta be out of here in an hour so-"

"Go. Have fun, be safe, bye." Adrian didn't even look up from the textbook in which her head was buried in.

"You've been crying?" (Eyes don't just get wet for nothing, dumb bitch.)

"Go. Bye." Adrian shooed her mom out and locked the door behind her.

"I love you!" Cindy shouted through the door, not even expecting a response from her daughter.

Adrian looked up from the textbook to find its' fairly new pages now slightly crinkled with stains of her tears. She didn't mean to cry, she didn't want to cry, but she was upset, and putting on the act of a fearless badass just wasn't cutting it for her anymore. (Or the fact that Ricky hasn't called in a week.)

She glanced the textbook even more closely to find doodled hearts all over the pages. (What the fuck is wrong with me?)

As she sat at her desk crying some more, she heard two voices at the door of her condo. (I didn't even hear a fucking knock.)

"Adrian? Adrian!" Cindy called from the living room, telling whoever was out there to 'hold on just a minute'.

Adrian unlocked the door before Cindy came in, standing close to it. "Adrian, some guy named Ricky's here, and he told me he tried calling but-"

"Tell him to go away."

"But Adrian." Cindy eyed her daughter.

"Mom, now!"

"Adrian, honey, you don't want to see him?" (I wanna see you more than anything in the world right now, but stop talking you stupid bitch.)

"I'll tell him to leave then."

"Fine." And Adrian slammed the door behind her and began searching for another tissue. 


	7. Chapter 7: Ricky

**A/N**: I tried to capture Ricky and Adrian in a sense of their physical actions and then what they'd be thinking in their minds. Their love is sort of different, they usually hide their feelings for each other (especially in the first season), so I decided to try and capture that. The story is written in POV's, every chapter alternating from Ricky to Adrian. The parentheses are their thoughts (obviously), it'll be easier to understand once you read. Enjoy, reviews are love!

**Disclaimer**: NO, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, because if I did, Ricky and Adrian would be together right now. Oh, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Ben's baby. *rolls eyes*

Ricky

He hadn't known much about real relationships, so he didn't know how these 'phone call' things Adrian always wanted to do worked. He knows he's been a douche because he hasn't called her back after a week, but she didn't call him after his voicemail message either. He only received a text that went like this:

Adrian: u r pretty damn stupid, underwood

Ricky: fuck me, let's be stupid together

Ricky: hello?

Ricky: y aren't u answering? r u mad? what'd i say?

So, technically, it wasn't really his fault. (Yes, it was, should've called her anyway.)

He felt pretty horrible, too. Usually, after these one-night stands he'd never even make eye contact with the girl again. But Adrian, she was different. He felt like an ass for not calling her, he had to plan out everything in his head before saying it to her to save himself from embarassment or from feeling like a total dick, and he always found himself all up on her Facebook page, constantly scrolling through her pictures. He must've viewed the same pictures about 100 times, but it's not like he minded, anyway. (She is awfully fun to look at.)

Ricky picked up his phone and dialed her number. He was hesitant to press 'send', as he always was with her, but he did it anyway. (Please, pick up bitch, I miss fucking talking to you.)

"H-hello?" She had an attitude, but he tried to ignore that. (You better fucking be nice to me, I'm calling for you.)

"Adrian, look, I'm sorry I haven't called you in a few days but I just-"

She suddenly began to cry. (Did I make her cry? Fuck fuck fuck, I didn't mean to make her cry.)

"Wh-whats wrong?"

"Come over." And she hung up, just like that.

* * *

"So your dad told you he doesn't want you?"

She sat with her legs stretched across his, taking a sip of root beer before she spoke. "Not in those words, exactly." (How could you even say that to your own daughter?)

He had so many questions, but he didn't want to upset her.

(You look pretty when you cry.) "Don't cry, it'll be fine. Besides, you look pretty awful when you cry. And I'm not turned on in any sense right now, so wipe the tears and let's fuck."

"Shut the fuck up." And she slapped him, but he didn't really mind.

"I'm kidding. I'm all ears tonight, talk to me about it. What made you look for him, anyway? He's obviously a total dickwad." (Maybe I shouldn't have refered to her father as a 'dickwad'. Too late.)

She laughed. (Thank God, you laughed.) "Why the fuck are you laughing, Adrian? I just called your father a dickwad for God's sake."

"Because the way you said it was kinda...cute." She kissed him once, pulling back when she realized her breath reeked of root beer.

"What? Why'd you pull back?" (Kiss me again, you look so pretty, especially when you cry.)

"Because my breath smells like root beer and it's disgusting and-"

He pulls her in and kisses her even harder. He doesn't know if it's because he wants her to just stop talking or because he really, really wanted to kiss her. (I really, really wanted to kiss her.)

Adrian eventually pulled out of the kiss and into a sigh.

"What does he look like?"

"Huh?" She stared at Ricky puzzled.

"The dickwad."

"You mean Ruben? You can call him Ruben, y'know."

Ricky laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. (She looked extra pretty when her hair was behind her ear.) "That's his name?" He laughed. "Ruben?"

"That's his name."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Meeting him, going to see him." Ricky waited anxiously for her answer. When she didn't answer, he spoke. "I mean, he practically told you he didn't want you and that he-"

"No." She was serious. "I don't regret it."

"And why's that?" He really didn't understand her sometimes.

"Because, now I know. I know that me and my mom were put on this Earth for a reason. Sure, I don't have a father in my life, but maybe I'm not supposed to. Maybe I'm not supposed to have a father beause that's what God wanted."

(She sounded like that Christian chick Grace. Only when she spoke like that, she sounded sexy, and Grace was, well...an annoying fuck.)

"Cool. So, wanna go in your room or somethin'?" He totally just tuned her out.

Usually, she'd slap him and tell him to 'shut the fuck up' in that voice that turned him on even more, but the encounter with her estranged father today made her feel effortless. "Wanna just fuck?"

He smiled. "I'll race you there."


	8. Chapter 8: Adrian

**A/N**: I tried to capture Ricky and Adrian in a sense of their physical actions and then what they'd be thinking in their minds. Their love is sort of different, they usually hide their feelings for each other (especially in the first season), so I decided to try and capture that. The story is written in POV's, every chapter alternating from Ricky to Adrian. The parentheses are their thoughts (obviously), it'll be easier to understand once you read. Enjoy, reviews are love!

**Disclaimer**: NO, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, because if I did, Ricky and Adrian would be together right now. Oh, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Ben's baby. *rolls eyes*

Adrian

"She found out the sex." Ricky spoke into the phone quietly, because it was 1 AM and his foster siblings were all asleep.

"Ah, and I care why?" Adrian opened the door to her fridge, getting out grapes and a water.

"Is that the fridge?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, Ricky. Y'know, the big metal door with the handles?"

"I know what a fridge is, bitch." (Did he really mean the whole 'bitch' thing?)

"So the sex, what is it?"

"Thought you said you didn't care." He was smirking.

"I don't."

"Sure you don't." Another smirk. "It's a boy, we're having a boy."

"We're?" (Did he just fucking say 'we're'?)

"Me and Amy." (I fucking know it's him and Amy, goddammit.)

"Look, it's late and I should go. I'm fucking tired." She couldn't carry on this conversation much longer, so she exaggerated some fake ass yawn into the phone. (It was a pretty kickass fake yawn, if you ask me.)

"Get some sleep then, you gotta be ready for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" She asked.

"Wednesday."

"And your point?"

"It's fucking hump day, baby!" (He just said 'baby', which made the 'bitch' thing seem minor now.)

"Goodnight, asshole."

And yet another smirk on his end. "'Night."

-

"I don't want anything to do with you." Ricky thought she meant it this time. (I NEVER really meant it.)

She's said it before. Hell, almost everytime he refuses to stay after a long night of sex those eight words are used. He never took them seriously though.

"You mean it?" He came right out and said it.

"Hell yeah." (Another lie.)

"Why? Just because I decided to do the fucking responsible thing and I get a damn job for Amy and our kid?"

"Would you stop saying 'our kid'? You make it sound like you guys are a couple."

"We could be, if we wanted to." (No you fucking couldn't.)

"Look, I'm done with you anyway. I'm having a guy come over tonight. I don't fucking need you."

"Good, Adrian. I'm glad. You were gettin' old anyway."

She stormed away, her heels clicking hard against the tiles of the hallway.

"Wait," Ricky grabbed her arm. "Tell me who this douche is."

And she told him. She told him all about the new guy who would be coming over to her house.

"And your mom's gonna let him and you stay all alone? In your condo?"

"She let's you and I do that, right?"  
Adrian gave him a smirk.

"That's 'cuz we're "you and I", look at us. She knows we're together. Max is probably just some strange kid coming to have sex with you." (Together? Did he say together?)

"And what does that make you? You're not a strange kid coming to have sex with me?"

They both can't believe they're doing this in the hallway in front of people, but they don't stop their conversation.

"I'm not coming only for that, Adrian." He didn't know what to say next, and she could tell. "I come because, well, I like seeing you."

"Good to know, I hope you like seeing Amy and that fucking little demon baby for the next eighteen years, too." (I really shouldn't have called his kid a 'demon baby'. If it looks anything like him, it'll be far from being a demon.)

Ricky was speechless and he watched her walk down the hall and into her class.


	9. Chapter 9: Ricky

**A/N**: Thanks for all of the reviews- I'm hoping to publish quickly to get even more feedback! Thank you to those who reviewed my first eight chapters. I'm using all the events from the show and more, not all of them are going to be from the show, and I won't write them the same way either. I felt this chapter was important to include, though, because it's a big part of Ricky's storyline. And, I know how Max wasn't in Grant High in the show, but in this fic, let's pretend he goes there, k?

**Disclaimer**: NO, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, because if I did, Ricky and Adrian would be together right now. Oh, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Ben's baby. *rolls eyes*

Ricky

"Do you want anything to eat?" Adrian opened her fridge and closed her fridge three times before Ricky could speak.

"Nope."

"Say something other than _nope_?"

"Nope."

(I wish I could say more to you.)

Ricky walked over to Adrian, grabbed her face and kissed her lips quickly.

"Goodnight." She said under her breath. Before the whole word came out, he was already out the door.

* * *

"Adrian?" He said walking up to her locker.

(Talk to me.)

"Morning." Max said, planting a kiss on her blush-filled cheeks.

"Hey you." She said, turning quickly away from Ricky. (Did she even notice I was there?)

He stood behind the two, feeling like an awkward third-wheel as they spoke fast about date plans (I think it was date plans?) for the night.

He saw Max quickly walk away after leaving her with a kiss.

"Adrian." He grabbed her arm.

"Hi." She made sure her eyes didn't meet his.

"You didn't even look at me."

"Sorry." (You're not even sorry, bitch.)

"Okay. Well do you want to-"

"No. Whatever it is no."

Ricky glanced at her with apologetic eyes.

"And don't apologize to me." (She knew me so well.)

"Wasn't gonna." (Yes, I was.)

"Good. Don't bullshit me anymore. I'm done."

"Done?" It wasn't the first time she'd said this to him, and he couldn't buy it, as serious as her facial expression was.

"Go. Go be a _**father**_**.** You wanted Amy? You have her."

"Have her?"

"Ricky, I don't want you."

(That hurt. I'd never tell her how much it hurt.)

"It was fun while it lasted..." He mumbled under his breath as he found himself watching Adrian walk up to Grace Bowman.

(Who knew _those two_ were friends?)

* * *

(I knew the bitch would take me back. Fuck that Max dude.)

Ricky's fingers ran up and down Adrian's stomach and breasts.

"Ricky, _Ricky_." She moaned, and he enjoyed it. (A lot.)

"I have to go." He said rising up from her bed.

"What?" She looked confused, and he shot her an angry look.

"I just have to go. Shut up and just let me go. Don't ask questions." (If I could, I'd let you ask me questions my whole life.)

"_Ricky!_" She snapped up from the bed and threw her robe over her uncovered body.

He just shot her another look. "Goodnight!"

"Just wait! You can't leave. Not after sex like _that_." She threw her arm up and pointed to her bed.

"Oh, but I can."

"What the fuck is going on with you? We just had **great** sex and you're gonna go and fuck it up by acting like _this_?"

(Shut up and let me leave. Don't ask questions.)

"Look, I just have to go. I can't even talk about it."

(If you keep giving me _that_ cute ass puppy-dog look, I'm gonna be forced to sit down and talk about this.)

* * *

Two hours later, Ricky sat on Adrian's couch with just the light of a single lamp on him.

"How could someone do that to a _child_?" Adrian said, cupping her mug with one hand while she placed the other in his lap.

"I know what you were reaching for." Ricky suddenly looked up at her with a smirk.

"If you're referring to your penis, shut the fuck up." She rolled her eyes and began to remove her hand from his lap.

"I was kidding." He took her hand into his.

"Good."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?" She shot him a confused look.

"I don't know how someone could do that to a child. An innocent child."

Adrian sat up.

"Every night," he gulped, "I'd sit in my room, begging God to make him stop. I'd pray that one day, just one day, he'd finally decide, _hey, I'm not gonna take all my hard days' work out on my kid. It's too fucked up._"

"Did he, y'know, touch you in-"

"Adrian," Ricky took a breath, "He touched me _everywhere._"

He could tell she had other questions, but she wouldn't speak.

"You can stay the night."

"Don't wanna."

"Then go."

"I will. But-"

"What?" She looked up at him.

(I wasn't gonna say thank you. She wanted to know my problems. I shouldn't have to thank her for listening.)

"I'm gonna call you if I can't sleep tonight."

"Why wouldn't you be able-"

"The memory of it. I hardly ever bring it up, y'know, I try to erase it from my memory."

"Great, it's my fault for bringing it up, geez." She looked genuinely guilty. (And she also had no idea how much I just wanted to throw my arms over her and cry."

"It's not you."

"Goodnight, Ricky."

"Sleep well."

And he exited her house, closing the door with a bang.

(She won't sleep well, considering she'll be getting a phone call.)


End file.
